Dinner With The Stokes
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Jackson enjoy dinner with Nick and his parents. Sequel of sorts to "Cowboys And Butterflies."


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Once again, a story idea came to me that I had to write. I have to admit, some of my favorite stories are with Jackson and Nick. And, since I mentioned in my story "Cowboys And Butterflies," that Greg and Jackson offered to take Nick and his parents to dinner, I wondered what that dinner might have been like. And...enough rambling! Hope you all enjoy it...and pretty, pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders sat with his dad Greg in the front of a local steakhouse waiting for his Uncle Nick to arrive. Jackson had met Nick's parents, who were in town for a conference, when they surprised Nick for a visit. Greg met Bill and Jillian Stokes before, and they thought well of Nick's good friend.

Jackson's legs kicked against the seat as he and Greg looked over a menu. "Daddy, is Uncle Nicky gunna be here soon?"

Greg smiled at his impatient son. "I'm sure they'll be here soon. Hey, look." He pointed to the children's section on the menu. "They've got macaroni and cheese."

Jackson smiled. Just then, he looked up and saw Nick walk in with his parents, laughing and chatting. Jackson had met them the day before, and grew to love them. And Nick's parents adored Jackson.

Nick smiled when Jackson jumped off the seat and rushed to greet him. "Hey!"

"Hi, Uncle Nicky!"

Bill and Jillian smiled when they saw Nick lifting the happy boy in his arms. "Hey, Jackson," Bill said. "Good to see you again." Jillian smiled at the little boy.

Greg stood and shook Bill's hand. "Good to see you again."

"You too," Bill said. "Sorry if we kept you waiting."

"Oh, it's no trouble." Greg smiled as Jackson laughed and smiled with Nick.

"I glad you here," Jackson told Nick. "Dey got mac an' cheese!"

"They do?!" Nick said with a grin. Jackson giggled.

The hostess came over and showed them to their table. Jackson stayed in Nick's arms and he and Greg chatted with the Stokes as they sat down.

The waitress came to take their drink orders. "Do you hab chocolate milk?" Jackson asked.

"I don't think so," she said. "We have soft drinks, tea and water."

"Do you want some water or tea?" Greg asked.

"Can I hab tea?" Jackson asked. Everyone else had ordered iced tea.

Greg nodded. The waitress smiled and left.

Jackson leaned back in his chair. "I ice tea man!"

Greg looked at Nick with a smirk and raised eyebrows. "Really?"

Nick shrugged and laughed. "I am an iced tea man." Jillian and Bill laughed.

"Oh, Jackson," Jillian said. "I found a picture I want to show you." Jackson climbed out of his chair and walked to Jillian. She took out another small photo album and turned to a photo. "This is our youngest grandchild. Our granddaughter Julia is about your age, just turned four two months ago."

"Oh," Jackson said as he looked at the smiling blonde girl in the picture. "She pretty. Is she in Texas, too?"

"Uh-huh," Jillian said. "Most of our family's still there." She turned to another photo. "There's Melanie's kids. Melanie is Nick's oldest sister."

"Wow!" Jackson said as he looked at all the people in the different photos. "Uncle Nicky got a big family!"

Jillian and Bill smiled at the sweet boy. "And we're proud of all of them," Bill said. "Your Uncle Nick's a pretty good uncle, too. He keeps in touch with everyone and they think he's pretty cool."

Jackson and Greg both smiled at Nick, who was slightly blushing. "He's pretty cool, right Jacks?" Greg asked.

"Yeah! Did you know dat he let me play fetch wif Sam?"

"He did?" Jillian asked. "Was Sam nice to you?"

"Oh, Sam is a good doggie," Jackson said as he walked back to his chair. Greg stood and helped him into the chair.

"Yeah," Greg said. "Nick's the best. When Jackson came to live with me, I didn't know what to do. But Nick was there. He was there for me and Jackson from the beginning."

Nick smiled softly at his good friend. "You and Jackson are worth it."

The waitress brought the drinks and took their orders. As she left, Bill turned to Greg. "Nick told us you didn't know you had a son until he was left with you."

Greg nodded. "Yeah. As much as I wish I could have been there when he was born and all of that, he's with me now. I never knew I could love anyone so much." He smiled as he watched his son sip his glass of iced tea and color on the coloring page the restaurant provided.

Bill, Jillian and Nick all smiled warmly at father and son. "I always said I didn't know what love was until I had my kids," Jillian said.

Nick smiled as he watched his mother watching Jackson. "He's a great kid. He and Greg love each other so much." He grinned at Jackson. "Right, Jackson?"

"Right!" Jackson said as he looked up from his coloring.

The waitress brought the food and everyone commented on how good everything looked. Jackson eyed all the dishes and couldn't wait to try his macaroni and cheese.

"Hey, Jackson?" Bill asked. "Your Uncle Nick tells me that you like to draw, is that right?"

"Mm-hmm," Jackson said with his mouth full of macaroni and cheese. "Uncle Nicky gave me some crayons an' paper, an' I draw him a picture of a cowboy!"

"Yeah, he showed it to us," Jillian said. "He's very proud of you and your daddy."

Greg smiled at his best friend, who was reveling visiting with his parents and good friends. "Nick's been great. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been there for me and Jackson."

Nick smiled at his best friend and his son. "You're a good dad, G. And you and Jackson are worth it."

Jillian and Bill both smiled at the young men and the little boy who made them a family.

"Uncle Nicky, do you like mac an' cheese?" Jackson asked as he took another mouthful.

"Sure, I do," Nick said as he cut another bite of his steak. "My mom always made the best mac and cheese, with extra cheese."

Jillian smiled at her son with the little boy. "You and your sisters and brother always loved that." Smiling at Jackson, she added, "Your Uncle Nick could eat two whole plates of macaroni and cheese all by himself."

Jackson smiled at his Uncle Nick. "Wow! I like mac an' cheese!"

"I can tell," Greg said as he watched his son wearing more food on his face than in his mouth. "And he likes cheese pizza."

"Mm-hmm," Jackson mumbled as Greg tried to wipe his mouth.

"When Sam first came home, I treated them to lunch," Nick said. "And Sam liked the pizza as much as Jackson did."

"Yeah, Sam licked my face, an' got da pizza off," Jackson said. Bill and Jillian laughed softly.

"He and Sam have been pals ever since," Greg said.

"He's a good dog," Bill said. "Your Uncle Nick's had dogs ever since he was smaller than you, Jackson."

"Daddy, did you eber hab a doggie?" Jackson asked.

"No, I never did. But when I was a little boy, my aunt had a dog that looked like the pictures Jillian showed you. Remember your nana telling you about your Great Aunt Maeva's dog, Ranger?"

"Oh, yeah," Jackson said with a nod. "My nana say dat you alway go over an' play wif da doggie. Did you eber play fetch?"

"We sure did!" Looking at Bill and Jillian, Greg added, "That's something Jackson loves to do with Sam."

Jillian nodded. "Sam's a good dog."

"Yeah, he good," Jackson said.

Everyone ate and chatted, enjoying the food and company. Nick's parents couldn't stop smiling at their son with the little boy. They chatted about how Nick's siblings and their families were doing in Texas, and Greg talked about Jackson visiting with his grandparents at Christmas and his birthday. Jackson entertained everyone with his stories about spending time with Sam and his family at the lab.

"Uncle Nicky, you got a lot of family!" Jackson said as Bill and Jillian talked about Nick's nieces and nephews.

"Yeah, I do," Nick said with a warm smile.

"Do you go to dere birfday parties too?" Jackson asked as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"No, not all of them. But I keep in touch with everyone and call as often as I can."

"Yeah, your sister Samantha's oldest just turned eighteen," Bill said. "Your Uncle Nick asked if she was going to get a car."

"Did she?"

"No," Nick said with a soft laugh. "But I did call her and send her a gift card."

"Uncle Nicky, did you ever give dem a science kit?"

"That's what he gave Jackson for his birthday," Greg explained to Nick's parents.

"No, I never did. That's something just for you."

"And he's been using it," Greg said, smiling at his son. "He asked if he can make the water in the toilet bubble up."

Nick laughed. "You did?"

"Yeah! Daddy help me put da stuff together. An' we had to clean up da bafroom, but it was cool!"

All the adults laughed as Jackson talked about his experiments.

Everyone enjoyed dinner, and enjoyed the company more. Nick couldn't help but smile at his parents as they chatted with Jackson. He was happy to have been there for Greg when Jackson first came to live with him, and to see father and son together made Nick smile with love and pride.

Jackson happily ate his macaroni and cheese and chatted with Bill and Jillian. He smiled in awe when they told him about their many grandchildren and how Nick loves and keeps up with them all even though he's two states away.

Greg sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "I think I ate too much."

"Oh, me too," Jillian said. "But it was very good."

"Love da mac an' cheese," Jackson said with a big smile.

Jillian and Bill notice Nick smile with Greg and Jackson. They were proud of the man their son was, and knew he'd found a good family in Vegas.

"You know, Jackson," Bill asked. "I think I know just how to end this dinner."

Jackson looked at Bill confused. "What's dat mean?"

Nick grinned at his father. "I think it means he wants to treat you to dessert."

"They do have lemon meringue pie," Jillian said. "That's my favorite."

Jackson smiled. "Can I have some pie, daddy?"

Greg smiled softly. "Sure." The waitress took the order and left.

Bill took out his wallet. "Dad, no," Nick said. Greg shook his head. "No, Mr. Stokes. This was my idea..."

"And I'm glad you thought of it," Bill said.

Jillian smiled. "It's the least we could do, Greg. You are family to Nick, and I can tell he loves Jackson very much."

Nick smiled at Greg and Jackson. "I do."

Jackson smiled as the waitress brought the desserts to the table. "Daddy, do you want some pie wif me?"

"I would if I could eat any more," Greg said. Smiling softly at Bill and Jillian, he said, "At least let me get half."

"Fine," Bill said with a smile. He and Greg looked over the check and got out their credit cards.

Jillian enjoyed a piece of pie with Jackson. She smiled when she saw him eat the meringue off the pie first. "Honey, that is just what Nick used to do when he was little."

"It is?" Jackson asked with a smile.

"It sure is." Looking at her son, she asked, "Remember, when you were little, you would eat the meringue off the pie first?"

Nick chuckled. "I remember."

"Did you ever eat da frosting off part of a cake first?" Jackson asked Nick. "Dat's what my daddy does sometime."

"No, I never did."

Greg smiled. "That's because the frosting's the best part, right Jacks?"

Jackson nodded, his mouth full of pie and meringue on his lips. "Mm-hmm!"

As they were leaving, Greg agreed to bring Jackson to Nick's house before his parents had to go back home. Jackson loved being with Nick and his parents, and Greg enjoyed seeing his son so happy.

Nick loved visiting with his parents as much as he loved being with Jackson and Greg. Since he knew they missed their grandchildren, he knew his parents enjoyed having another child to love and spoil rotten.

When Greg lifted Jackson in his arms, the little boy rested his head on his father's shoulder. Nick smiled. "I think he's tuckered out."

"Nope," Jackson said. He wanted to stay awake and visit some more with Jillian, Bill and Nick, but he was tired.

Greg had to smile when he felt Jackson's head on his shoulder. "It is close to his bedtime, but this has been a great night. Thanks for letting us treat you guys."

"Oh, it was our pleasure. And like I said, he's worth it." Nick patted Jackson's back.

"Uncle Nicky, when your mommy an' daddy come visit, will your mommy make you mac an' cheese?" Jackson asked.

Jillian and Bill had to smile at the sweet little boy. "I think I might just do that," Jillian said. "But only if you come over and have some with us."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. Nick and Greg chuckled and Bill put his arm around Nick.

"You are a wonderful young man, Jackson," Bill said. "Just like your dad." Shaking Greg's hand, he added, "Thank you again for thinking of this."

"Our pleasure," Greg said. Watching the little boy trying to stay awake in his arms, Greg smiled. "I know Jacks had a great time."

"Well, you guys have got to come visit us in Dallas sometime," Bill said. "Let us treat you sometime."

Greg smiled. Nick couldn't keep the smile off his own face watching his best friend and godson with his parents. "I think they had as much fun as he did, right big guy?"

"Yep!" Jackson said.

Jillian smiled and hugged Greg and Jackson. "Thank you again. And thank you for bringing this sweet sleepyhead."

"I not sleepy," Jackson said with a yawn.

Nick smiled at the little boy he and everyone adored. "Thanks for treating us, Greg. This was wonderful."

"It really was," Jillian said. "Thank you. And thanks for looking out for Nick."

Greg couldn't help but smile as Nick rolled his eyes and slightly blushed. "He's family to me and Jacks," Greg told Jillian and Bill. "And he's been watching out for us too."

"That's what families do," Bill said with a smile, patting Nick's back.

Jillian kissed Jackson's cheek. "Goodnight, sweetie. I hope to see you again soon."

"Nigh-night," Jackson said with a soft smile.

Bill said goodnight to Jackson and the little boy smiled at Nick's father. Greg shook Bill's hand and thanked him for the evening. "Thank you," Bill said. "And one of these days, you've got to come visit Dallas. I'm sure Jackson would love to meet all Nick's nieces and nephews." Jillian, Nick and Bill had shown Jackson photos of all the Stokes grandchildren.

"We'll have to do that sometime," Greg said.

"I'll see you tomorrow night at work," Nick said as he patted Greg's shoulder. He had to smile when he saw Jackson happily sound asleep. "I think we wore him out."

Greg smiled at the child sleeping peacefully in his arms. "We had a great time. Thanks for letting us treat you guys."

"Oh, it was our treat," Jillian said. "We loved seeing this sweet boy...and we can tell he loves his Uncle Nick."

Nick smiled and rubbed Jackson's back. "I love him."

"He loves you," Greg said softly. "Thanks again."

Jillian and Bill said goodnight as Greg loaded Jackson in his car. The little boy barely stirred when his father buckled him in. Nick watched Greg lovingly put his son in his car, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Bill and Jillian couldn't stop smiling at their son and his good friends. "Those two are lucky to have you, Pancho," Bill said with a warm smile.

Nick sighed softly as he got in his SUV with his parents. "I'm lucky to have them."

Jillian rubbed Nick's shoulder. "Wouldn't it be great if you could give us a sweet grandson like him?"

Nick simply rolled his eyes and smiled as Bill softly laughed. With a soft smile, Nick said, "We'll see."

**The End.**


End file.
